The Fire
by Domi-Senpai
Summary: The fire department had received a frantic call about a horrid house fire and it's up to them, the firefighters, to help. Just as they were about to hose the house fire down, the chief in command ran in to find a victim, clinging onto life thanks to the help of a young girl. Who is the poor victim and why is the chief of the department so enthralled by her? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you like this story. I do not own Fairy Tail, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Normal POV**

WEE_ WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO_

The sound and timber of a firetruck, rushing to a distress call they had received about a two story home on fire.

The firefighters quickly arrive at the scene of the house fire, quickly analyzing it. The fire had completely gotten over half the top half of the home while the first floor was completely covered in flames and heavy smoke. As they set up everything to soon prepare to hose the flames down, a young blunette with brown eyes and a white cat came running up to them. He noticed that she had a bit of dirt on her face but other than that, she was fine.

"You're gonna have to step back little girl. We'll get this fire under control." A deep voice said. He watched as his team hooked up the hose to a nearby fire hydrant. She shook her head no stubbornly, her grip on her cat tightened.

"You have to save her! She's still inside!" Her frantic voice said as she tugged on the males sleeve. His eyes widened in alarm.

"You mean there's someone in there?!" With a single nod from the young girl, he grabbed a mask, shouting that he'll be back in a few minutes before putting it on and crashing into the house. He instantly felt the heat as he entered to burning home and he squinted his eyes to adjust to the brightness of it all.

He walked around the house, his steps careful and graceful with no hesitation. He dodged furniture and some debris that started falling down from the ceiling. "HELLO!... IS ANYONE HERE?" He shouted out, focusing his senses to hear for any replies. He got none and kept searching, still calling out. He knew he had to hurry because soon, everything was going to collapse.

His heart started pounding in his ears and worry filled him as he continued his search for the trapped victim. Never in his 7 years working as a firefighter had he ever let a person fall fatal to a fire and he'll be damned if anything happened today. But soon, his prayers had been answered as he heard a very faint and exhausted cry for help.

"h-help-p..." The feminine voice said. He picked up his pace and adrenalin pumped through him as he made his way to what looked to be the kitchen. The entire ceiling had collapsed and the flames were growing hotter and higher faster.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouted, panic filling him. He was running out of time fast and he needed to get this person out as soon as possible. He heard a small groan and a coughing fit soon followed. He searched for it, removing debris, tiles, and wood from his path. His efforts were soon rewarded as he found a female covered in dirt, dust, grime, and even a few cuts under all the rubble. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were barely opened.

He took off his mask and put it on her, taking her injured body in his arms and rushing out the house as quickly as he could. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just take deep, calm breaths, okay?" He shouted out as he made his way out the fireball of a home. Not even a minute later did the home collapse down and firefighters, paramedics and the young girl came rushing to them.

The paramedics took the girl in his arms and put her on a gurney, keeping the oxygen mask on her and quickly attending to her injuries. The rest of the crew cheered for him before finally putting out the fire and the little for looked at him with teary eyes before dropping her cat and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much" she said, her voice cracked as her body shook, not being able to contain her heavy sobs. The male looked down at her gently and smiled, showing off his toothy, perfect grin and took off his gloves before messing her hair up affectionately. "Don't worry about it , it's my pleasure to help you."

She pulled away and smiled at him, showing an bright smile with a small fang over bite like he had before rushing back to the ambulance as she heard them about to leave, but not before grabbing her angry cat and asking him for his name.

"Dragneel! The names Natsu Dragneel." With an energetic nod, she hopped on board the ambulance and made her way to the hospital. The successful firefighter sighed, looking back at the now fire free but burnt down house and called for everyone back on board, congratulating them on their work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

3 weeks have passed since the massive and destructive fire and there have been no fires since then. All has been quiet and calm at the station; all the firefighters were lounging around bored, waiting for some action. Now don't get them wrong, it's not like they enjoyed the idea of having people possibly get injured or die, but it kept the blood pumping and fueled them to keep saving lives and it put their energy and strength to good use. A raven-haired shirtless male was in a heated game of table tennis against a strawberry blond haired male. A long black haired male with piercings was relaxing on a recliner and seeing tv with a a blond haired male, a black haired male, and a white haired male. A very built blond was in a corner, hearing music with his customized headphones and not too far from him were two guys playing poker, one had navy hair and the other had green hair.

Upstairs, there was a pink - salmon, haired male leaning on his chair, propping his feet on his desk. He couldn't help but think about that beautiful blonde maiden he saved. I hope she found a place to stay with her sister. I wonder if she's okay. She might still be in the hospital considering she was suffering from burns and possibly has an injured leg or something. His thoughts were solemnly occupied by that one female and he didn't even know her name.

Back downstairs, everyone's attention was caught by a shy, young, familiar female with long blue hair. She was holding two baskets and shuffled nervously in her spot. Then again, who wouldn't be intimidated when you're surrounded by a bunch of buff firefighters, "U-um, is Natsu-san here?" she asked curiously. The shirtless male was the one to talk to her and answer her question. "You mean flame brain. Yeah, he's in his office, I'll get someone to take you to him. Oi! Romeo, come and take this girl to ash-for-brains will ya!" A young boy, no younger than 14 years old came running up to the young girl and smiled.

He stuck a hand out, "Sup, my name is Romeo. I'll take you to Natsu-nii's office." She took his hand and blushed lightly, "my name is Wendy, nice to meet you Romeo-san." They both made their way upstairs and Romeo knocked on the door that had the words 'commander' pasted onto with a red trimming around the lettering. A deep voice resonated from inside, giving them permission to enter the room. Romeo gave Wendy a light pat on the shoulder, "you're all good to go." Just as he was about to walk away, Wendy grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged on it lightly.

"I almost forgot to give this to everyone! They're homemade macaroons that my sister and I made together for you guys." She handed him one of the baskets and gave him a smile, showing her small fang in the process and missing the light blush that surfaced young Romeo's face as he took it. Wendy took a deep breath and opened the door, slipping inside and closing it behind her.

Looking up, she saw the same face from 3 weeks ago that saved her sister from the tragic house fire, making her eyes water as she smiled widely at him. Natsu looked up and flashed her a toothy grin as he stood up from behind his desk and ruffled her hair again. The action caused Wendy to cry and hug him tightly, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the firefighter. His eyes widened slightly as he heard her mumble strings of gratitude while she dampened his shirt with her tears of happiness. After a minute or two, she pulled away and gave him another warm grin, holding out the basket towards him.

"They're macaroons. My sister and I made them together as a thank you for saving her. Well, she gave me her special recipe and I made it at a friend's house" Wendy said. Natsu's ears perked at the sound of food and her sister. He happily took the basket and placed it on his desk, offering her a seat across him as he sat down.

"Thank you for it, I appreciate it a lot. Now then, how is your sister? Is she safe? Still in the hospital?" Natsu asked with concern. The happy and grateful smile that graced Wendy's face changed to a more calm, mellow look as she nodded her head. She could still remember how the first night in the hospital had been for the both of them

The paramedics hopped out of the ambulance as fast as they could and carefully, but quickly, took the dirty, injured blonde and bursted through the doors, shouting commands and orders as nurses and doctors scramble around, trying to help the wounded female. They quickly bring her into a room and seal it off as doctors tried to stabilize her. Wendy was forced to wait in the waiting room by a familiar friend of her sisters, a gorgeous red head named Erza Scarlet. Erza was nice enough to stay and keep poor Wendy company throughout the entire wait, buying her snacks and gifts to keep her occupied before they were finally given the go to go inside and see her. Erza and Wendy briskly walked towards her room, Erza grabbed her sister-like friend's report, overviewing the damage while Wendy grabbed her sisters hand carefully.

Erza sighed and put the report down, walking over to her injured friend and looking at her. Her head was wrapped up from the cuts she had received and her left upper arm was wrapped up from a deep gash she got. Looking down, she knew that she had broken 3 ribs and almost punctured her lungs. Her right leg was broken and was being elevated. She sighed and held back tears at the sight. "Jeez Lucy, thank god you made it through. We would've gone crazy without you here" the red head mumbled, giving a shaky smile as she stood behind Wendy.

The doctors came in once again and moved Lucy into a better room on a higher floor, getting a small bed for Wendy to sleep in. Erza and another good friend of theirs who also works at the hospital, Mirajane, took the job as Lucy's nurses, making sure to tend to her every need.

Wendy gave a shaky smile to Natsu. "She's getting better but she is still in the hospital. Everyone in the hospital have been very nice and it helps that she has friends there." Natsu sighed quietly in relief and leaned back in his seat. The room was quiet for a few seconds before Natsu jumped up and slammed his hands on his desk with a large grin.

"Lets go visit her Wendy!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist and started going down the stairs, pulling the confused blunette. "Oi Laxus! You're in charge while I'm out! I'll be back later, just call me if anything happens!" he called out as he and Wendy made their way to the hospital, leaving a dumbfounded crew behind.

* * *

**Guys, I would like to apologize deeply for the problem. I hope everything is okay now.**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongPreviously/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong"Lets go visit her Wendy!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist and started going down the stairs, pulling the confused blunette. "Oi Laxus! You're in charge while I'm out! I'll be back later, just call me if anything happens!" he called out as he and Wendy made their way to the hospital, leaving a dumbfounded crew behind./strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong~Present~/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Beep. Beep. Beep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That was all the patient heard all day. She closed her eyes and groaned. She was so bored, all day for the past few weeks. She often woke up in the middle of the night due to nightmares as she recollected that frightful night./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~Flashback~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Wendy! Wendy!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI ran downstairs only to trip and tumble down. I hit my head on the tiled floor, making my head spin but I got up and continued looking for her. I called out her name and almost cried when I heard her voice call out for me. She was in the kitchen./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe fire was there. It was roaring and I could hear her cries and coughing. My heart started racing./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emShe was prone to being clumsy but she loved to cook. I don't know what happened, but all I know is that I pulled her out from underneath the table and ran outside with her./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Charla! We have to go back for her Lucy!" I almost shook my head and told her no, but the look on her face told me other wise. I put her back on the ground, shaking and kissed her forehead./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"You stay her Wendy, I'll bring her back."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI ran back inside, cursing under my breath as I felt the heat as soon as I entered. "Charla! Charla!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCharla loves Wendy and she's with her everywhere. So if Wendy was in the kitchen, she should be there. I tried to calm my nerves, coughing and I ran into the kitchen. I saw her. The frightened cat was curled in a ball and shaking./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI picked her up and just as I was about to get out, I heard the ceiling creak. I looked up and my eyes widened. I tossed Charla towards the front door and was soon covered with debris, letting out a scream as I felt the weight and I could feel bones break./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI only prayed that Charla made it to Wendy and I soon felt tears make its way quickly down my cheeks. I wasn't going to make it. I wasn't going to see my sister grow anymore. I won't be able to help her and comfort her in her time of need. I wasn't going to see my friends anymore. I'm never going to fall in love. I was gonna leave them all. I just... I just hope I made them happy./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI could feel blood running down my face from my forehead and my vision was fading. I closed my eyes, accepting the obvious outcome when I heard it. A males voice. Help? Will I be saved?/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI used all my power to call out, but my voice was barely over a whisper. I don't know how long I waited or how he found me but I suddenly felt a bunch of the weight off of me and I was in the strong arms of a man. The pain was unbearable. He gave me his mask and I had to resist coughing out the fresh oxygen./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~End of Flashback~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After that, all I remember is passing out and waking up in the hospital. The road to recovery is going to be a long one and I don't know how long I'll be locked up in here. Despite my body's pain, I wanted to move and do thing, I'm not one to simply laze around./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sighing loudly, I look at the clock and frown. Wendy should be here. She said she was going to Erza's place after asking me how to make my 'famous' macaroons. Its been almost 2 hours since then./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wendy, where are you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Here I am Lucy-nee!" I squealed as she poked her head inside, hearing my heart monitor beep quickly before slowing down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I soon smiled and laughed, using my eyes to gesture her to come closer. She almost ran over and gave me the lightly hug before pulling away and smiled widely./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-nee, I want you to meet Natsu-san. He was the firefighter that I told you about. You remember right? The one-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""-the one who saved my life. Yes, I remember Wendy." I gave her a soft smile and as soon as I felt eyes on me, I looked up and saw the most exotic male I've ever seen in my entire life./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He had tanned skin and a well built body that was evident due to the simple, short sleeved black shirt he was wearing. I could see it hug some of his biceps and chest before it hung loosely near his abdomen. He had normal blue jeans but for some reason I couldn't help but mentally take pictures at how well they look on him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Letting my eyes wonder up, I caught sight of his perfectly sculpted jaw that was clean shaven before seeing his mouth. They formed a pretty large smirk, revealing a sharp canine that was similar to Wendy's and I finally let my brown eyes connect with his deep evergreen colored eyes. I felt my heart beat a little faster and my cheeks heat up. It wasn't until I heard Wendy giggling that I looked away and at my little sister./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You know Lucy-nee, its pretty obvious how you feel already. Your heart monitor gave it away. "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Great. Just great. Now the sex god of a man is gonna probably think I'm some creep. Should I blame it on the medicine? No no, Wendy is too smart and I'm pretty sure he is too./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll leave you two to talk. I'll be in the cafeteria onee-chan." Without even battling an eyelash, she was gone and he and I were alone. I kept my face hidden behind my bangs as I looked down, shyness overwhelming my body./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It felt like an eternity but before I knew it, he was in the chair that was stationed next to my bed and he smiled. "So, this is the heroic lady that saved her sister and her cat Huh?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His voice almost had me swooning. It was slightly deep with a bit of a boyish tone that fit him perfectly. Realizing that he asked a question, I finally looked up and tried to keep my face as stotic as possible. Afterall, I am a woman not a schoolgirl anymore./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I wouldn't necessarily call me heroic, that's too big of a title. You... You're the hero. Thank you for saving my life. I could never repay you enough for what you've done."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His smile softened and his chest rumbled a little as he chuckled. "The fact that you're alive is more than enough. You're sister was the one that told me to go back. She's a special girl."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My heart filled with joy as I heard someone talking nicely about Wendy. We stayed in a slightly odd silence before he cleared his throat. "So, what's the damage? I mean, I can see a look bit of it but there has to be something else." I opened my mouth to answer but he got up and went opened the door, calling for a nurse who came by./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was my long time friend and nurse, Mira. Her long white hair was tied up in a high ponytail. "Ye- Natsu? What are you doing here?" Wait, Mira knew him?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey Mira, I'm visiting a patient, I think her name was Luigi or something." I glared at the back of his head and heard Mira laugh. Their voices got quiet and he came back in with a clipboard. He whistled and his eyebrows shot up and he gave me a quick one over./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're a real trooper there Luigi-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""-Lucy-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""- and I'm happy to know that you're gonna make it." His words and sincere smile made my mind blank for a second. I honestly don't know how long it had been, but he and I were simply staring at one another. The silence wasn't weird or awkward. A knock on the door had broken us from our trance and we both looked and saw Wendy, who had a sly smile. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry to interrupt nee-chan, Natsu-san, but Erza-san said that its almost time for your bath so we're gonna have to go. I'll be back tomorrow Lucy-nee!' she said as she walked over and gave me a getle hug. Honestly, sometimes it feels like she's part of the air, I barely felt it. Then again, I'm all bandaged up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As she walked to the door, Natsu stood next to my bed while looking away from me... bashfully? Is he getting flustered? IS THAT BLUSHING I SEE?! /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So uh, Lucy... I was wondering if it's alright if I stop by again. I mean, I wanna get to know you. You seem like a pretty cool person and I know I'm rambling but I think this would really connect us and- what's so funny?" He asked as he finally looked at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I couldn't help it, this was too much. My laughter bounced off the walls for the first time since my incident and I didn't want to stop. Sadly, I did and I panted for air, the beeps from my heart monitor accelerated. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry Natsu... It was just so weird! You're this big, macho firefighter and you're all shy over little ol' me" I said after I caught my breath and sent him a playful smile. He smiled, taking a step closer to me. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's just say little ol' you left a good impression on me. So, what do you say?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I exhaled softly, smiling. "I would love to see you again Natsu." It felt so natural saying his name, just flowing off the top of my tongue and in all honesty, I loved it. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I felt a weird sensation in my stomach as he laughed. It was childlike, playful and filled with nothing but pure joy. His eyes closed and his mouth hung open, showing those perfect teeth of his. "That's a relief... Now then, I gotta get going. The guys down at the station are gonna kill me for suddenly leaving. I'll see you around Luce" he exclaimed as he jogged out the door. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I could see him meet up with Wendy and he ruffled her hair. He's pretty good with kids from what I can tell so far. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu... Goodness, he was something else and I briefly met the guy! But... "I'm happy I did." /p 


End file.
